Life's A Dance14
by ks
Summary: Get ready for the hike...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters associated with the Higher Ground  
  
Life's A Dance14  
  
Quote: Life's a dance you learn as you go.  
  
  
  
  
Peter walked into the lodge to see the Cliffhangers scattered around doing some last minute packing. He took note that Scott and Shelby were as far apart from each other as possible, and that Shelby had completely withdrawn from the group. He noticed Eric talking to Jacky and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck in confusion. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, let's speed this up.  
  
Everybody groaned but didn't look up at Peter.  
  
He looked to his left as Sophie walked up beside him.  
  
Sophie: So, what's the plan?  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands.  
  
Peter: I'm hoping something will come to me while we're out there.  
  
She looked at him concerned.  
  
Sophie: Peter, we're going to be out there for three days. Are you sure you're ok?  
  
Peter shook his head and walked into the middle of the room. Sophie just shook her head knowing he wouldn't give in to his stress easily.  
  
Peter: Ok gang, everybody ready?  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* Peter, do you these just come to you or are they premeditated so they'll get on my nerves?  
  
Peter just smirked at her.  
  
Peter: We will be gone three days, maybe longer if I feel necessary. This isn't premeditated so I ask your full cooperation, none of us were planning on this.  
  
Scott: Yeah you're right. You guys can blame all this on me and my screwed up family.  
  
David: Good, I was planning to anyway.  
  
Scott ignored David's comment and continued packing.  
  
Peter: We won't be blaming this on anybody. I feel this is the right time for a group hike. We haven't had one since the new admits have been here and it's time.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* You can feel the hostility, too?  
  
Peter: Be outside and ready to go in five minutes. Don't be late.  
  
Peter turned around and walked out of the room. Sophie followed him.  
  
Jacky: So what happens on these hikes?  
  
Auggie: We walk in the woods for days. It sucks  
  
Ezra: We have group and all these different things.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Yes, our emotional confrontations are so much fun.  
  
Juliete: Guys stop. It isn't that bad.  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* Then why do you whine the whole time we're out there.   
  
Juliete gave Shelby a little glare.  
  
Scott: Just lay off her Shelby.  
  
Shelby gave him a little smirk and stood up to leave the room  
  
Shelby: No.  
  
Scott shook his head and stared at her as she left the room  
  
Eric: This is gonna suck.  
  
Scott: Who asked you to talk chump?  
  
Eric stood up and walked out of the room, Jacky followed.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* I think there's something going on between those two.  
  
Daisy spoke in a little sing-song voice that made Ezra laugh.   
  
"Her emotions can change so fast," he thought to himself.  
  
David: Shut up goth girl.  
  
Daisy gave David a little glare  
  
Daisy: Least I'm honest about it. Told anybody about your past lately David?  
  
David gave her a disgusted look and walked out of the room. Laura watched him as he left.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him," she thought to herself.   
  
She stood up and walked out of the room  
  
Scott stood up and threw his back pack over his shoulder  
  
Scott: This SUCKS!   
  
Scott ran his hand through his hair and walked out of the room.   
  
Daisy: *dryly* Such a tormented soul.  
  
Ezra gave her a confused look  
  
Ezra: What are you talking about?  
  
Daisy shook her head and smirked at him.  
  
Ezra: Guess that means I have to find out myself huh?  
  
Daisy smiled at him and walked out of the room. Ezra smiled after her and followed her out.  
******************************************  
  
Peter looked ahead of him at everyone. The had been walking for about an hour and no one had hardly spoken. Except for the occasional arguing between Juliete and Shelby and everyone else getting in on it. Peter had made a mental note that everyone was walking by themselves, at least five feet away from anyone else. He also had noticed that David was ignoring Laura, which made Laura get that spacy look on her face again, which most of the Cliffhangers had at the moment anyway. Peter looked up when he heard someone talking to him.  
  
Shelby: Peter this is so stupid.  
  
Peter smiled. She was a good thirty feet away from him at the head of the line but she was still letting him know how she felt.  
  
Peter: Keep walking Shelby.   
  
Shelby: Ugh, I hate this.   
  
David: Just walk and shut up.  
  
Shelby: I'll shut you up Davey.  
  
Peter smiled again. They never stopped walking but they were still arguing with each other.  
  
" Guess you can argue without eye to eye contact," he thought to himself.  
  
He looked back up and noticed Sophie waiting for him.  
  
Sophie: Hey there Mountain Man.  
  
Peter: Hey Soph  
  
Sophie: Have you gotten any ideas about what we're going to do out here?  
  
Peter: Not really, just whatever comes to mind.  
  
She nudged him with her shoulder and started to pick up her pace and was eventually in front of him.  
  
Sophie: You'll think of something.  
  
He smiled to himself, watching as she made her way to catch up with Shelby who had no idea where to go now since the path had split.  
  
Peter: This is going to be a long three days.  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
This chapter was written to set up the hike. I will upload the next part tonight since this chapter was so short. Alot will happen on the hike, so please review and if you have any ideas I'm open to suggestions. I am going to try and give each character an equal amont of time. For all of you mad at me because I broke up Scott and Shelby, don't stop reading because you may miss something important. Hope you are enjoying my fanfic so far. You can e-mail me at zrbz99@aol.com. -- ks 


End file.
